1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve actuators and, more particularly, to such actuators as are employed with aerosol containers to control discharge of the contents thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available a number of types of aerosol packages, some of which are intended for intermittent or on demand discharge in upright or inverted position and some of which are designed for continuous discharge. There are also available aerosol packages useful for either on demand or continuous discharge; and it will be appreciated that a number of valve actuating mechanisms have been developed to operate the valves constituting an element of the aerosol packages according to the particular application desired. Examples of such valve actuators are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,510 and 3,149,761.